


04 旅游景点所有卖吃的价钱比外面贵三倍味道则扣三成

by CZusual



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CZusual/pseuds/CZusual





	04 旅游景点所有卖吃的价钱比外面贵三倍味道则扣三成

勋从白首富的怀里怔忪地醒过来的时候，白首富又已经先醒了，正抚着他的腰用耳机在听东西。床帘拉开到只留了最薄的一层，晨曦的白光轻柔地洒进来——这是白首富的习惯，睡眠时完全黑暗，醒来则接收自然光。  
勋揉着眼睛，靠在白首富的胸膛上，他还不太想起来，昨天晚上他被折腾狠了，虽然他的身体吃得消，精神上却有些倦怠，只想团在白首富怀里什么都不想——先生回来了，他今天可以和Athena请求先不读书——这时候他想起来，今天要去游乐园。  
先生要带他出去玩了？！他的大脑仿佛一下打了兴奋剂振作了起来，连忙扬起了脑袋瞧白首富。  
“醒了？”白首富捏了捏他的腰间软肉。  
勋笑眯眯地点头。白就揽着他坐起来，又要了一杯水，还是他先喝了半杯然后圈着让勋凑过来捧着喝完了，再带他去洗漱。洗漱台前勋举着胳膊刷牙，白则站在他背后圈着他一颗颗解他的睡衣扣子，然后顺着他的胳膊把睡衣剥下来。再剥他的睡裤。从镜子里看见赤裸的自己让勋害羞极了，白首富贴在他身后暗示性地顶了顶他，又侧头亲吻他的脖颈，“可惜今天赶时间出门。”他低声笑了一下，让勋洗漱完了去旁边穿出门的衣服，换他来洗漱。

 

他二人下楼的时候白大神已经坐在沙发上等了，他独自坐在沙发上抛着一个钥匙玩，等白首富和勋吃完早餐。临出门的时候，白首富抛给白大神一个苹果，“你不要不吃早饭。”  
白大神单手接过来揣进他巨大的卫衣口袋里，把嘴里嚼着的粉色泡泡糖吹了个泡以示意。勋看了看他，抿唇对他微笑了一下，“祝你生日快乐。”  
白大神一愣，也对他露了个笑容，“谢谢你，勋。——来吧坐我的车。”  
白大神的悬浮车涂装得非常骚包打眼，车型也和勋见过的不太一样，没等他仔细琢磨，白首富已经牵着他坐了上去，并且吩咐坐在驾驶位的白大神道“开稳点。”  
白大神头也没回发动了车，凉凉地回复说，“今天用自动驾驶——我坐在这位置纯粹是不想看着你。”  
白首富懒得搭理他，只是揽着勋的腰用迷你光屏看消息。勋则兴奋地扒着窗户往外看——他来白首富家的路上也坐过悬浮车，但那些车窗都黑乎乎地看不清外面，白大神的车是第一辆让他看得那么清楚的：白家附近没什么建筑，只有翠绿的山脉和碧蓝的河流湖泊，但悬浮车速度飞快，很快就接近了帝都的范围，穿过了一个光罩一般的东西后来往的车辆和建筑就多了起来，各式各样的悬浮车穿梭飞驰着，光道两旁游荡着水母形状的发光广告牌。白大神干脆开启了车体单面透明，勋哇了一声更兴奋了。头顶上有缓缓飘过的彩色巨型飞艇，脚底一栋大楼突然变换了形状……他看得目不暇接，就在这时悬浮车驶入了一片彩色泡泡的海洋，那些彩色泡泡颜色绚丽又多变，闪着星空一样的瑰丽色彩，白大神点了个按钮，欢快的电子乐直接在车内奏响了起来，连空气都仿佛暖洋洋的：  
“欢迎来到——星空游乐园！~”  
勋扭回头兴奋地看着白首富。白首富揉了揉他的头，“嗯到了。”  
悬浮车自动泊好了位置。车门打开，白大神先跳了下来。勋往地下一看，竟然是软绵绵的乳白色云朵。“没事你跳。”白大神咧着嘴笑，伸出一只手去接他。勋搭着他的手直到踩到坚实的地面才放下心来。白首富从另一边下了车。  
白大神瞧了瞧勋，先跑到一边的商铺花车上买了个兔子耳朵头箍。他举着这个对白首富摇了摇以示问他要不要，被白首富推着眼镜（他今天出门戴了眼镜）冷淡地扫了一眼后嘁了一声自己卡头上了。  
“走吧我们去玩海盗船。”白大神甩甩兔耳朵，拉着勋大步往前走了起来。勋匆忙回头，看见白首富还慢悠悠地跟在后面才又把头扭了回去跟着白大神往游乐项目冲。  
等到他们两个从年卡通道迅速地登上了海盗船，勋才发现白首富没有跟过来。  
“我们先下去等先生吧？”他问白大神。  
“他又不玩？”白大神侧身给他扣上了安全带，然后扣自己的。海盗船安全自动检测装置亮起了绿灯。  
“啊？”勋呆住了。  
白大神满不在乎地说，“他都一把年纪了，怎么会还有兴趣，现在估计找了哪个咖啡店处理公务吧。”  
嘟、嘟、嘟。海盗船响了三声，已经缓缓地摇了起来。  
勋攥着自己腰间的安全带，在猛地起来的海盗船惯性里怔住了。船上的小孩子兴奋地尖叫着。白大神扭着头笑着看他，“开心吗？”他大声问道，他的头发在风中飘起来，露出了光洁的额头，“是不是你想象的海盗船？”  
这个海盗船周围真的有水，又用虚拟现实做了暴风雨中海洋的场景，大风随着海盗船的摇荡扑到人的脸上，勋不说话，随着巨大的惯性感觉自己在风雨里被抛起来又扔下去，只想到自己读过的那个渔夫和鲨鱼在海里搏斗的故事——并不是Athena给他看的小短片里笑闹着坐的海盗船。  
白大神注意到他并不开心，于是皱起眉头凝视他，“勋。”他必须在风里大喊着说话，“你不用总惦记他。他有自己的事。你也可以有自己的事。是你自己想玩海盗船吗？”  
勋也扭头看着他，睁大着眼睛，风把他的眼角吹出了泪，他有点委屈地道，“是！”  
“大声点！”  
“是！！！”他大喊道。  
原来自己可以发出这么大的声音。勋愣住了。  
海盗船已经在减小幅度了，船慢慢地停了下来。  
白大神把头箍摘了，捋了一把头发，他问勋，“还想再坐一遍吗？”勋摇了摇脑袋，自己解开了安全带，“我们下去吧。”他说，“你是想玩丛林碰碰车吗？白大神……大人？”  
“就叫白大神。”白大神皱了下眉头，一手攥着头箍，另一只手在摩肩擦踵的人流中拉住了勋的手，“走吧，应该在那边。”

 

丛林碰碰车对于勋来说，真的比海盗船好玩多了。他们其实是每人单独一辆车在虚拟环境中开，丛林里有各种各样的障碍物，虚拟出的碰碰车会来撞你，带着不同的debuff，还有多种多样的奖励效果道具，车子则能三百六十五度上下翻飞地开——所以这个项目难度也很高，白大神让勋一开始玩初级版，自己去选了最高难度——系统反正非常智能地会根据你的表现自动调整游戏内容。等白大神玩完一局出来扫了一眼勋坐的设备外面的难度显示，也已经是最高难度了。  
“不错啊勋。”他拍拍勋的肩膀，“估计开机甲也是个好苗子。”勋对他露出个大大的笑容。  
他们接下来又去玩了好几个项目。并且伴随着白大神大手大脚地购买各种勋好奇的零食。但，白大神注意到勋玩的时候能够全情投入，开心的时候也会大喊大叫，可离开之后的路上还是不免得郁郁寡欢，总是四处看看像是找人的样子。天色已经傍晚，今天的天气很好，夕阳将天边染成绚烂的颜色，游乐园里则四处飘着五彩的泡泡、气球、飘带、不少彩灯和装置艺术已经提前亮了起来，音乐和人群喧闹声混合在欢乐的空气里。他们站在一个人来人往的大路口，白大神一只手牵着勋，指了指不远处：“想不想去坐那个？”  
那是一个巨大的摩天轮。  
勋点头说好啊。  
白大神突然笑了一下，那并不是个很开心的笑容，他先拧过了脸，舌头顶了顶口腔，然后又把脸转回来，他对勋说，“是不是他陪着你坐你会更开心一点？”  
他看见勋的瞳仁不自禁地亮了一下，但是勋没有回答，他知道白大神和白首富的关系不是很好，所以谨慎地不说话。  
白大神又笑了一下，“我把他叫来陪你吧？”他对勋温和地说。  
勋还是没忍住回问了，“可以吗？”  
“可以啊。”白大神伸手把勋头发上沾着的一个彩屑拿走了，“你在这儿等着。我去叫他。”  
勋还没反应过来，白大神就已经像一尾游鱼一样在人流中灵活地跑走了。他就只好站在原地，望着他跑走的方向。等游乐园已经换了五首歌曲的时候，他的眼睛一点点地亮了，隔着那些花车、布偶、人潮……他看见一个熟悉的身形：白首富正向他走过来。他在原地蹦跶了起来。  
白首富走过来，笑着看了看他拍拍他的脑袋，然后牵起了他的手，“走吗？去坐摩天轮对不对？”  
勋笑眯眯地点点头，干脆挽住了白的胳膊，甜蜜地朝着摩天轮走了过去，坐进了一个车厢。  
摩天轮在空中缓缓的上升。  
勋用脸贴着窗户，看着脚下灯火璀璨的游乐园一点点的变小，下意识地微笑着。白首富就坐在他对面拄着下巴看他。  
这时候白首富突然说，“勋，你听说过摩天轮的那个传说吗？”  
勋把头转回来，眼睛亮亮地看着他，然后点点头。白就知道，他既然知道海盗船应该就知道很多经典游乐园的事情。  
这时候勋已经站了起来，然后跪坐到了他两腿中间的座椅上，搂住了他的脖子鼻尖顶着他的鼻尖。  
白首富舔了下唇，缓缓扣住了勋的腰。  
摩天轮升到了最顶点，勋偏过头，闭上眼睛吻住了他。他们唇齿缱绻。

 

白首富突然推开他一点捂着胸口咳嗽：他一口气没喘上来，呛到了。  
勋愕然地扶着他的肩膀看他，突然醒悟过来挣脱开他的手。“白大神？”他不敢置信地问。  
白大神心虚地捂着胸口低着头，半晌笑了一下，抬头说道，“确实很像是吧？”  
勋不知道说什么好。他退回到自己的那半边，不由自主地捂住了嘴。  
“和我接吻就这么让你难受吗？”白大神皱着眉头有些恨恨地问道。  
……其实没有。  
他如果不露馅的话，勋根本分辨不出来。到现在他也只是感到一片混乱不知道说什么好，只能呆呆地坐着。俩人一起沉默着，过了好一会儿，勋突然冷不丁地问道，“你去找了先生拿他的衣服？”  
“没有。后备的一套。”白大神闷闷地说。  
好吧，那么白首富并不知情。俩人又沉默下来。摩天轮的下半段在车厢内的一片静默中令人难捱地走完了。  
他们一前一后地走出车厢，又逛回到了之前的大路口。此时天已经全黑了，游乐园通明的灯火映亮了半边天，还有半透明的各种卡通灯具在空中飞舞。他们不约而同地站定在之前的路灯下。  
“对不起。”白大神说，“我不该骗你。”  
勋摇摇头，“……没事。”他明白白大神是想让他开心一点。  
“如果我亲了你让你很讨厌的话——”“没有。”勋快速地说，他们两个对视了一眼又各自移开了眼睛。  
白大神顿了顿又说，“我想你现在应该是不想和我待着了。你自己去找他吧，我让人带你去。”他叹了口气，右手摸上了左手手腕。“等一下！”勋先叫住了他，然后他踌躇了一下说道，“你等一下，白大神。”  
他跑到一边的花车去，用之前打丛林碰碰车和其他挑战型项目赢的积分换了一个兔子玩偶。然后走回来把玩偶递到白大神怀里——他大概以为白大神买了兔耳朵头箍所以喜欢兔子，其实白大神只是顺手挑的。白大神低头抱住了那个玩偶，又抬起眼睛看着勋。  
“祝你生日快乐，白大神，这个送给你。”勋说。  
“谢谢。”白大神温柔地对着他笑了一下，摸了摸手腕，“白寅，带勋去找白首富。”  
人群中悄无声息地闪出来一个人影，他对着勋略弯了下腰。“请跟我走。”  
勋见过白丙，因此没有惊讶地跟上了他往路的另一边走去。  
他回头望。看见白大神仍低头站在路灯下，松松地抱着那个玩偶。游行花车车队花枝招展地驶过他的视线，他的脚步也跟着白寅迈过了路转角。  
勋扭回头去。

 

白首富待着的地方是个镜子咖啡屋。  
白寅把勋带到咖啡屋的门口，然后给了勋一个包厢号，告诉他里面都有房间指示之后就消失了。勋推开咖啡屋的大门，一瞬间被晃花了眼。  
各种多边形的镜子拼接在一起，无数个自己铺天盖地的。勋小心地扶在镜面上，仔细地辨认着路。有的镜子上面确实贴着包厢号，明明白白的一个牌子，甚至有的这些镜子——其实是门，就是推开的，但在这种环境下一个包厢号也就是周围一圈高低左右的相同包厢号，你非得看痛了眼睛才能确认的。所幸毕竟作为服务场所，里面的每个分岔路（也多的不行），路口会换上一个彩色镜子，勉强算是指引了方向以及预防人直直撞上去。等勋终于找到白首富在的包厢位置时，他已经头晕眼花的，试探着把门推开看清里面的人之后，立刻哀怨地嘟着嘴冲过去扎进人的怀里什么都不想看了。  
白首富一边摘下金丝眼镜一边笑着揉他的头发，手指轻柔地按摩他的发顶，他安慰他说，“我听说你要过来，本来打算去门口接你的。但后来一想，这也算个游玩项目，就坐在这等你自己进来了。”  
勋闷头扎在他怀里一会儿，才调整了一下姿势变成侧身横窝在他怀里，鼓着脸说，“我眼睛痛。而且肚子难受想吐。”这完全是在撒娇了。  
白首富就没办法式地笑着吻他的眼睛，手掌摸进他窝着的小肚子那里揉着，揉一揉又故意去挠他的侧腰，勋就咯咯笑着在他怀里扭，喊他，“先生——”  
先生按住了他不让他动，大手已经探进他的衣服里面抚摸。他身上的肉暖呼呼的，先生的手则有点凉，让他更把身体蜷缩在白首富的怀里，那手已经摸到了他的胸前，随意地抓住揉捏。他这样一摸上来勋就开始喘，只能下意识地松松握住白首富的手腕，倒像是拉着白的手在摸自己。“玩得开心吗今天？”白首富还在斯文地问他。  
“嗯。”勋点头，尾音变成了嘤咛。但白首富显然等着他多分享一点，于是又断断续续地继续讲，“我们今天玩了海盗船、丛林……嗯……碰碰车、童话城堡……”他把那些项目一个个报过去，最后轻轻地说，“摩天轮。”  
“摩天轮不像是白大神的风格。”白首富笑着点评了一句，勋没接话，他又突然想到白首富根本没问白大神跑哪去了，因为他们人人都戴着那个迷你光屏一样的通讯器可以直接传消息，而他就没有，所以只能别人替他去联系白先生而他自己是无能为力的。勋没能继续多想下去，白首富已经掐着他的腰让他坐起来跨坐到他身上，搂住他的腰背跟他接了一个吻。  
这个吻可真是成熟多了，把勋亲得脸蛋红扑扑的。白首富又亲亲他的梨涡，然后轻吻勋的侧颈，“宝贝，我们把早上的事情做完吧？”  
勋有些惊惶地看看四周。  
这确实是镜子咖啡屋的一个包厢，超多边形结构，有宽大的矮沙发和吊椅，大半边的墙面也就是和外面一样的多边镜子拼接，但挨着街道的这一边为了顾客着想，设置成了一面大落地窗，可以看见外面来来去去的人流：这样顾客坐在里面喝咖啡的时候就不用面对满世界包围的镜子而可以看见正常的世界，从而调整视觉感受免得喝咖啡喝着喝着喝吐了。  
——外面的人流——是单面玻璃，他刚刚在外面的时候看不见里面，所以应该是单面玻璃——吧？白首富已经把他的上衣推起来嘬舔着他的胸口：手指聚起那软嫩的白肉再张口吞下他的小半乳房，含在嘴里用舌头拨弄乳尖。勋被迫两只手提着衣服挺胸，哼哼着泫然欲泣，耳朵也卷曲——白首富是背对着窗户坐在沙发上的，勋就是正正面对，虽然大半身形被白挡住了，外面走来走去的路人又确实没有反应，他还是觉得太过羞耻，只能扭着腰软声求着“先生……”  
“看不见你。”先生碾了碾那硬硬的红色果实，低沉地笑了一声，还是顺从了勋的撒娇把他抱起来放到吊椅里面。吊椅在落地窗的斜旁边，又是半背对着放，勋坐进去至少自己不扭头是看不着外面了，总算在吊椅的摇摇晃晃中松了口气。  
“乖勋，自己把下面裤子都脱了。”白首富则脱下了自己的休闲衬衫，显然是嫌长碍事，下身皮带扣解了，略松一松，就裸着线条漂亮的上半身接过了勋的长裤内裤随手一起叠了放在旁边。  
勋裸着两条白生生的腿拽着上衣下摆往吊椅内缩了缩，给白挪出大半的位子，白却不坐，让勋背转过来跪坐在吊椅边上，先撅起屁股让他用手指玩弄得蜜液滴答后，再反拽着他的胳膊站着操他。  
勋的膝盖跪在吊椅厚实的软垫里，随着白首富的挺入和吊椅的震晃颤抖，被逗弄过的乳尖摩擦着衣服内里，人迷迷糊糊地面对吊椅呻吟着——直到他一偏头看见了镜子，整面围墙交错拼接的镜子映着两个人的身影，从各个角度清晰地展示着白首富是怎么插入他的小穴又拔出，搅动出清晰的水声的。那个不能被人看被人摸的地方，正在被人狠狠操弄，那个人是他的——先生——“啊……”眼泪从他脸颊上淌了下来，“先生……”他缩紧了内里，听见先生被他引出的骤然粗重的喘息，先生吻他的耳朵，后背，肩颈，又把他操得里面喷出了水儿。  
那水儿浇过了之后白首富操得更狠更急，直把勋操得摇头哭叫之后才射给他，照旧被勋的穴紧紧含住了都咽了进去。  
他把瘫软的勋翻过身来让他曲着腿躺在吊椅里面，自己也爬了进去。勋一见着他，就伸手要抱，还是那么黏人爱娇。白首富就伏下身体让他搂住，又亲吻他的嘴唇和脸颊。勋蹭着他的脸，亲吻着他，长腿抬起来松松地环住了白首富劲瘦的腰，他知道白还要再要一次的，这是起码的。白首富就将又硬起来的东西顶入那个湿软的洞口。  
在近两个晚上这么纵情地滚床单之后，他的欲望总算没有那么凶狠了，此时可以游刃有余地在晃晃悠悠的吊椅内照顾勋的感受——不过当然了，在身下这个小妖精那么磨人的小嘴里（上下皆是），时不时地没忍住又顶狠了顶快了也是很正常的，但基本可以温柔地怎么逗他怎么来。勋就只能甜蜜地扭着腰哼声唤他。他又在他胸口写字。  
“白~”勋大概也反应过来白首富是让他叫他。但他要不这么做他却是不会主动敢喊的。  
窗外这时炸响了烟花。  
五彩的，绚丽的，浪漫的烟花绽放在空中。勋扭头枕在靠垫里望了望那些夜空中进行的盛典，又把头扭了回来，白首富没去看那些，一直专注地盯着他。  
那些窗外五光十色的灯火就映在白首富温柔的黑色瞳仁里，半边侧脸也被暖黄的灯光亲吻着，眉眼清俊，偏巧点着一滴泪痣多情。先生真的很好看，勋想。  
先生比他见过的每一个人都好看。先生是他见过的最好看的人，对他最好的人，最温柔，最可爱的人。  
“勋，你真可爱。”这时候白首富也说道。  
于是勋搂着白首富的脖子把他拉下来，他们再次吻在一起。


End file.
